A First-In First-Out (FIFO) is a storage device that may be used for synchronization purposes in computer or computer processing unit (CPU) hardware. A first entry stored (e.g., pushed) in the FIFO may be the first entry read (e.g., popped) from the FIFO. There are several different kinds of FIFOs, such as synchronous and asynchronous FIFOs. A synchronous FIFO may use the same clock for pushing and popping data. However, an asynchronous FIFO may use separate clocks for pushing and popping data.